sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Light Episode 22 / Transcript
The episode starts with a flashback of the last few minutes of the previous episode. The flashback starts with the Cures fighting against Catastrophe. Though they have weakened him, it seems like they can’t even touch him. Then a cut to the part when Catastrophe ‘erased’ Low from this world. A second before he disappeared, Cure Whitney hurried to the unconscious Low. But as soon as she reached him, he disappeared. Another cut to after Cyan saved Whitney from Catastrophe’s attack. “Are you alright?” Cyan asks but gets no answer. During that time, Catastrophe charged for another attack. The Cures try to stand against it but fail and the darkness hit the girls and completely surrounded them for some time. As the darkness flow away, heading towards the city, the Cures were shown, defeated. OPENING “Time to say goodbye, Pretty Cure!” Catastrophe shouted with an evil smile, raising his hand to summon an enormous sphere of energy, aiming for the eight, defeated girls. Releasing the sphere, he grinned like nothing could stop him. The sphere headed for the Cures, they saw it coming, but couldn’t move. They couldn’t do anything to prevent being hit by this strong attack. And then the sphere came and hit! However, a bright, shining shield of light appeared before the Cures, stopping the sphere. The Cures were pretty shocked about this. There was so much smoke around them, they couldn’t see anything. They couldn’t see who saved them from the attack. But as soon as the dust and the smoke faded, it was clear to see. The one who saved the eight were some good friends of the Cures. “Feather! Melody!” The Cures shouted with a surprised voice. “You have helped us with all your powers ~hane.” Feather said, while holding the shield to protect the girls. “Now we want to help you ~oto.” Melody added. “We are all here to support you. We believe in you.” The Cures turned their heads, spotting Princess Alexa. The princess was holding out her hand. And it was glowing, showing that she helped Feather and Melody to hold the shield. Then she put her hand down again and Feather and Melody flew towards her. “You can do it ~hane.” Feather smiled. Azure, Crimson and Saffron smiled and tried to stand up. “That’s right. It’s too early to give up.” Crimson said, determined. She and the others very pretty hurt and had lost a lot powers, but still stood up again. Cyan stood up again, holding her hand out to the kneeling Whitney. “Come one, he would want us to fight.” She said. Whitney looked up to her, nodding. “You’re right.” She accepted Cyan’s hand and stood up. “You can’t beat us like that.” Lavender said, while helping up Sienna and Heather. “And what are you trying to do? You can’t even scratch me.” Catastrophe raised his head, once again, showing his arrogance. “Probably. But we can’t just be defeated like that.” Crimson answered. Crimson put her right arm before her, holding her hand a bit below her hand. “No matter how much power you have, as long as we fight together, we can do everything.” She said. Then the others approached her. “Bringing so much pain to the world, just to ‘rule’ over them. Unforgettable.” Sienna said, putting her hand of Crimson’s. “No matter how long it takes…” Heather said. “We will definitely take you down.” Lavender said and but put their hands on the others. “I believe in our powers.” Saffron said, putting her hand on the others. Cure Cyan looked around, putting her hand on the others before saying anything. But then she said it: “The color of this world. The joy of everyone…” “We will bring them back and take revenge for everyone you erased!” Whitney finally said and put her hand on the others. “Because, we are the warriors of the seven colored rainbow!” The eight Cures together shouted. Then they built a circle, which center started to glow. The light spread around the whole environment, or what was still left. “The seven colored rainbow…” Catastrophe whispered. The Cures then got surrounded by the light and completely disappeared inside of it. However, you could still hear their words. Each of the Cures shouted a sentence. Cure Crimson shouted: “The passionate red rainbow!” Cure Saffron: “The powerful golden rainbow!” Cure Sienna: “The elegant orange rainbow!” Cure Cyan: “The natural green rainbow!” Cure Azure: “The talented blue rainbow!” Cure Whitney: “The smart silver rainbow!” Cure Heather: “The lovely pink rainbow!” And finally Cure Lavender: “The dreamy purple rainbow!” Following to that, long, golden hair appeared, which belonged to a pretty tall person. It was unsure how old the person was, but it was female for sure. Then large, white wings appeared and the bright light disappeared. Then the scene was completely covered with white light. However, after a few seconds, the light faded and the golden haired person was visible. She had blue eyes and wore a golden tiara with pink flowers in her hair. “The infinite wings shining over everyone!” She called and tilted her head. “I will protect you all!” Princess Alexa, who was standing a bit behind her was impressed to see this angel-like person. “It’s the legendary angel.” The princess said. “Rainbow Angel!” “Eh? Rainbow Angel ~hane?” Feather wondered. “Unbelievable ~oto!” Melody said. As stunned as those three was Catastrophe. “Angel Princess.” He said surprised. “Long time no see.” The rainbow Angel said and stepped closer to him. While walking, her wings began to shrink, becoming little, fairy-like, white wings on the Angel’s back. While the wings got smaller, some white sparkles flew away from them. “The eternal light of the seven colored rainbow.” Rainbow Angel whispered and stopped walking. “Hm, you didn’t have the power to defeat me back then, so why should it be different this time?!” Catastrophe said, determined to fight. “I’ve weakened you. Twice.” Rainbow Angel explained. “True, I didn’t have the power to defeat you. Not back then, not three years ago. But now, your ultimate power is nothing compared to my eternal colors.” “I wouldn’t be so sure!” he shouted and attacked the Rainbow Angel, in an unusual way. Usually, he never uses combat attack. Or at least, he never used them on the Cures. Meanwhile, the sparkles from Rainbow Angel’s wings were floating down to a street, very close to the fight scene. At this street, Robin and Chris were watching the fight. Far enough to not get hurt, close enough to see everything. The two were still dazzled by the bright light from before and didn’t notice the sparkles. The sparkles floated in front of them and burst, reviving Low. Not sure what happened, he looked at his hands. “What happened?” He asked, not sure if someone’s going to answer. “Low!” Robin then shouted. “What are you doing here?! Shouldn’t you help the others?!” She wondered worried. “I… don’t know.” He answered. “Anyways. We need to get closer. Somehow.” Chris interrupted their ‘conversation’. The three turned to the fight scene, spotting a large building, which was very close to it. “I know something.” Low said and grabbed Robin and Chris and teleported away, on the roof of the building. “Very nice.” Chris said. “That was interesting. I don’t need to experience that again.” He nodded, meaning the teleportation. “Try find another way to get somewhere fast.” Low mumbled and turned away. “I can’t see them anywhere, but who’s that… angel?” Robin wondered. “Angel…?!” Chris and Low wondered. “That’s the legendary Rainbow Angel.” Someone from behind said. The three turned around. “Mom, Dad!” Low shouted. “What are you doing here?” he wondered. “I think, there is something more important than that right now.” Robin said serious. Then she took Low’s Miracle Light. “Amazing, how you still carry that with you.” Robin whispered. “If anyone can defeat him, then it’s the powerful Rainbow Angel.” Aziz said and the scene turned back to Rainbow Angel’s fight with Catastrophe. No matter how Rainbow Angel attacked him, he blocked every attack. But on the other hand, Rainbow Angel also blocked all of his attacks. It almost seemed like they were even. “Alright. I’d say it’s time to end this.” Catastrophe groaned and started to use his magic again. He summoned a small sphere of magic and send it to the Rainbow Angel. She blocked it. She blocked it with her right arm, where her Starlight Crystal appeared in the same second. “I agree. It’s time to finish it.” Rainbow Angel nodded and spread her wings once again. “You are nothing against me!” Catastrophe shouted and shot a powerful ray of darkness towards the Rainbow Angel. Before the attack was even launched, the Rainbow Angel raised both of her hands to the, now very black, sky and shouted: “The shining future of everyone…” Then she stepped back with her left leg and turned her face away from Catastrophe. “United with the holy colors of the sky!” Rainbow Angel shouted, turning around. While turning around, she put her arms on her chest and as soon as she turned towards Catastrophe, she called “Sekai ni Rainbow Color!” and sent an enormous multi-colored ray of energy towards his ray of darkness. Unlike the combined attacks of the 8 Cures, this attack managed to break through his attack. Shocked about that, Catastrophe didn’t move, so the attack hit him. And it was the final blow. Then zoom away from him, showing how he was completely surrounded by the light of the rainbow and seconds later, his body and with it all his powers disappeared inside the light. It was over. A fight that took more than four years was finally over. Finally, Rainbow Angel flapped her wings, releasing some more sparkles, like these, which revived Low before. But this time, the sparkles cleared the world from Catastrophe’s curse. The sky turned blue again and all the beautiful colors returned to the world. At last, the sun shone again, shining bright over the Rainbow Angel, who looked at the sun. Her wings did shrink again and she closed her eyes. Then she started to glow in a white light. And burst into sparkles. As soon as the sparkles were gone, our eight powerful Cures were again visible. Each of them had their eyes closed. They took a deep breath and with it, they lost their transformation. “I guess we did it.” Ruby said, relieved but unsure what happened. “Yeah…” Diamond answered. “The perfect ending, created by the most powerful warriors I know. You’ve done great, everyone.” Low said, but wasn’t shown when he said it. However, Diamond was shown. Just by hearing the sound of his voice, she turned around, having a few tears in her eyes. But as soon as she spotted him, she started smiling and ran towards him. Happy that she didn’t lose him after all, she hugged him and said. “I’m so glad you’re alright. After you disappeared, I was soo worried you have no idea.” “So that’s what happened.” Low said. “What do you mean?” Emerald wondered. “I just remember that I fought on your side and then suddenly I was standing next to Robin and Chris.” Low answered. “Then Catastrophe must have ‘erased’ you.” Aziz said. “But how did you get back? Or what did you bring back?” he wondered. “Probably the Rainbow Angel’s power!” Princess Alexa guessed. “I mean you have seen the magic that cured the world. Maybe it also revived him.” The others nodded. “That’s possible.” Kalena nodded. “See, you have to be thankful, Prince. We saved your life.” Sapphire said, trying to keep on a serious face, but couldn’t help to laugh. “I am.” Low answered. “Sapphire-hime.” He winked. “Anyways, the Rainbow Angel! I’m not sure how much you remember, but she was gorgeous!” Robin said with sparkling eyes. “Not just super powerful, but also pretty.” She added. “Then, how about you show us, how beautiful we were.” Ruby said grinning. “Haha… But that’s actually a great idea!” Robin admitted. “I’ll do it as soon as we are at home!” “Speaking of ‘at home’.” Rubellit said. “How about we celebrate? I mean it’s finally over! Nothing to worry about anymore. No Catastrophe anymore. Ever!” She added. “If now is not the time for a party, when?!” Rubellit looked around. “You might be on to something.” Amber said nodding. “I like the plan.” Topaz agreed. “Alright, then let’s do it! We will convince our parents that this will be a good idea!” Ruby said determined and Robin nodded. A bit later, at the Feather Bell Restaurant. Everyone was here. Some were even standing outside, since some many people were there. All the friends of the group and of their families did come. Even Princess Alexa did come and Queen Nephrite of the Houseki Kingdom were there. “What are we even celebrating?” Yuki wondered while talking with Tsubaki. “Well, for once that everyone has time to come. And by everyone, I mean all families.” Ayane answered, while taking some snacks to some tables. “And on the other hand, we are freed from this darkness-thingy. Remember.” Tsubaki added. “Ah, that makes sense.” Yuki answered. “I still don’t know what happened back then.” He added. “Stop thinking, brother!” Sapphire said. “Be happy that it’s over. Stop complaining!” she added. “Who’s the one complaining, kid? Who is it?” He asked, teasing his younger sister. “Stop it!” Sapphire shouted laughing. “Ha! Why do I still bother teasing her? Yuki’s doing it fine already!” Low then laughed. “Shut it Prince!” Sapphire shouted then. “Even now…” Diamond mumbled but laughed. “Don’t you have your own family to tease?” Sapphire wondered. “Don’t worry, I’m doing fine. Keep on the good work, Yuki!” Low answered and walked away. “On it!” Yuki laughed and waved. At the other half of the Feather Bell, were Ruby, Robin and some more. “See, that was what the Rainbow Angel… or you. Looked like!” Robin said and showed Ruby the drawing. “This looks more like a design then a reference.” Ruby answered. “A reference can be a design…” Robin answered. “Maybe not everything is correct. I just drew what I remembered.” She explained. “Nah, don’t worry its fine. I mean, I don’t know how she looked like. I didn’t see her… I WAS her. But it’s still beautiful.” Ruby said. “I’m still impressed that we were able to do it.” Ruby said, stretching herself. “Woah, Robin. That looks great! It almost looks like the angel that saved us!” Nanami said, while looking at the picture. “Huh?” Robin said wondering. “Yeah, look! Photos of her are all over Zipper!” Umeko answered and showed Robin her smartphone. Robin and Ruby looked at it. “That’s it! That’s the Rainbow Angel!” Robin pointed at the photo. “Stunning, right?” Nanami wondered. “Yeah.” Ruby nodded. “Stunning.” “Should we be worried that we are posted online… I mean everywhere?” Amethyst asked Emerald. “Hm… not really. I mean. After all, it’s the Rainbow Angel that’s posted only. Not us.” Emerald answered. “You are right!” Amethyst said smiling. “Next: Rainbow Angel, the Manga series with Anime and Movie!” Amber said joking. “Oh god, I hope not.” Amethyst said laughing. The others did also start laughing. “Hey, has anyone of you seen Rubellit?” Topaz wondered while looking around. “Rubellit? No. But it’s also hard to find someone when there some many people in one room.” Ruby answered. “True, true, true.” Sapphire, who just came to the group. “If you’re looking for Rubellit, she went behind the door that guests are not allowed to be.” Diamond explained. “Ok, I wonder what she’s doing there.” Ruby wondered. “It’s Rubellit. So it will be something… spectacular.” Low said, even with gestures. “You are overdoing it again.” Diamond laughed. “Aren’t I’m right?” Low wondered and everyone just nodded. “Rubellit is an idol after all.” Amethyst said. “Everyone, get ready!!” Rubellit’s voice appeared. It was pretty loud, since the group was able to hear it and they were sitting the furthest away from the door. “Where did she get the microphone from?” Robin wondered. “Good question.” Ruby answered. “Get ready for Rubellit’s one special live concert… that will be only this one night!” She said excited. “But I won’t sing alone!” Rubellit added. “I will be joined by… my very good friends! All seven of you get over here!” Rubellit said, waving at her direction. “What us?” Topaz asked surprised. “But I can’t…” “Just accept it, Topaz. It’s Rubellit after all.” Amethyst answered. “You are right.” Topaz sighed. “Go for it, Hime!” Low cheered. “One more word and I make Rubellit, call you on ‘stage’ too.” Sapphire answered. “Yay, everyone’s here now. Then let’s star!” Rubellit said and gave them three more microphones. “Wait, where did you get them from… and more importantly, which song?!” Ruby wondered. “Don’t worry. You all know the text.” Rubellit said winking. And then the music started playing. And Rubellit was right. Everyone recognized it. As the girls started singing, the final credits started running through the screens. While the credits were shown, several pictures of the group were shown. Some of the current party and some of past adventures. For example, there were some pictures from their ‘holidays’ at Skyriver, their trip to the Houseki Kingdom and even their time at Kamon. And not just that, pictures of their free time were also shown, also some from the very beginning of the series, when there were only six Cures and Rubellit still lived in Mitsuko Town. And then came the final strophe: “Never give up! FOREVER Sky Pretty Cure Thank you!” “Thank you for listening to our song!” Rubellit shouted and the screen turned dark. But this was not the actual end of the episode. The next day, it was very early. “Can you feel it?” Rubellit wondered while taking a deep breath. “The beginning of a new era!” She then said with sparkling eyes. “That’s right.” Amethyst laughed. “We have to go then.” Princess Alexa said. “Each of us has to get back to our worlds, right?” She looked around. “That’s right.” Queen Nephrite nodded. “Sadly, yes ~oto” Melody agreed and Feather just nodded. “Speaking of which. Low, have you decided yet what you will do now?” Aziz wondered. “Decided?” Diamond wondered. Low nodded. “Yeah… about that.” He took a deep breath. “I might be a careless, chaotic trouble maker and I don’t care about what the future brings for me…” He started. “But I know that I want to stay here. With Diamond.” He said. “Just like I thought.” Aziz smiled. “That’s good, you know. We wouldn’t let you come home!” Kallisto said. Low then looked at his sister like he wanted to say ‘what?!’ “No wait! I mean that we won’t have you at home.” She corrected herself. “No wait! That’s not right either!” She said while shaking her head. “All Kallisto wants to say is that you’ve made the right decision. And that it’s good that way, right?” Kalliope explained. “Exactly!” Kallisto smiled. “Wow, during our time at Kamon, I didn’t notice how similar Ruby and Kallisto are.” Amber said surprised. “That was also my thought!” Sapphire laughed. “Haha, very funny.” Ruby interrupted the two. “Then, this means, saying goodbye, doesn’t it?” Kalena wondered. “Yes it does.” Low nodded. “But no need to hug me!” He warned, but it was too late, Kalena had already hugged him. And she wasn’t alone. His sisters and even Aziz joined her. After a few seconds, they let go of him again and disappeared together with Princess Alexa and the others. “They’re gone now.” Topaz said. “Yeah.” Emerald answered. “I guess, that’s the real end now.” Amethyst said. “Thank you for deciding to stay with me.” Diamond smiled. “Always.” Low answered bowing down to her, reaching with his hand for her cheeks and getting closer to her lips. And there it was the last scene of the series. The last Kiss of Low and Diamond. And then the scene turned to the others. “The happiest end!” Ruby said and the scene turned dark and a glittering font appeared, saying “The End” Category:Transcripts